Loss, Love, and Lies
by punkdndisorderly
Summary: Set after Season 2 Finale. Brooke leaves for California, and finds out some secrets about Dan's past. Lucas is recovering from his heroic rescuing atempts. Nathan and Haley are trying to work things out. Karen is trying to get over her losses. Rated T, ju
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any character's that you recognize. _

Brooke was leaving, even just for the summer, but she was really leaving. Lucas was having a tough time dealing with her spending the summer on the other side of the country. He was trying to think over everything that had happened between the two on a nice, cool summer evening walk.

Lucas was walking by his father's dealership, when he noticed smoke steaming right above it. He then went on to see flames licking at the ceiling of the dealership. Quickly, whipping out his cell phone out of his famous Keith Scott's sweatshirt pocket, he dialed 911, while racing towards the burning building.

"There's a fire! I don't know if anyone is in the building. It is Dan Scott's Dealership, located on…" Lucas trailed off, reaching the building, and seeing his father's car parked outside. "My father is in there! Please help!" Lucas cried, before snapping his phone shut, and racing into the building.

He heard sirens in the distance, but couldn't risk waiting for them to rescue his father, he didn't know why he cared so deeply, but he just knew after everything that happened, that he couldn't just let Dan die.

The flames danced around Lucas as he darted around, trying to avoid as much fire as possible. He was drenched with sweat from the intense heat that the fire brought, but that didn't stop him from racing into his father's office, where he could see Dan, unconscious, through the window that was always breaking.

"DAD!" Lucas shouted, knowing that he would get no response. He quickly reached his father, burns covering his body.

He heard the firemen enter the building, "OVER HERE! HE'S UNCONCIOUS" Lucas yelled, attempting to pick his father up. Two firemen quickly relieved Lucas of his father's limp body, while another picked his own collapsing body up from the alcohol covered floor, the fire was growing more and more every second. The firemen quickly got the two Scott's out of the building, and sent them away in ambulances to Tree Hill Hospital.

Lucas couldn't move, he knew he was covered in burns, and was afraid to see what was left of him. He woke up to find his mother next to him.

"Where am I?" He asked, thoroughly confused, he had thought that he was still in the ambulance, going to the hospital.

"You're at the hospital Luke, they thought you weren't going to make it." Karen said, crying tears of joy that her only son had finally awoken.

"How long was I out for." Lucas asked, attempting to sit up, but gave up, after the pain from the burns shot throughout his body.

"Only a couple of hours, but they were the worst hours of my life." Karen told him, still relieved that he was awake.

"Dad…?"

"Lucas, despite your heroic attempts, Dan has passed away, they believe that he was already dead when you found him."

Lucas felt guilt wash over him. He began to cry.

"Even after everything he's done to me, to you, I can't help but be sad, he was still my Dad, you know?" Lucas said out loud, more to himself than to his mother.

Karen hugged Lucas at an awkward angle, as to not disturb any of the third-degree burns he had distributed over his body. She comforted him in a way only a mother could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

Brooke arrives to her empty house in California, and finds a note on the table:

_** Brooke**,_

_ Your father and I have gone to Paris for the summer, you will be going to an exclusive summer camp, that's not very outdoorsy, since I know that's not your thing. There's a pamphlet on the counter, detailing more about the camp. A car will pick you up tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp, so be ready._

_** Nancy**_

Brooke looked over to the counter and picked up the brochure for Camp Lakeview. 'Great, I should've just stayed in Tree Hill.' Brooke thought to herself, before finding a random bed, and instantly falling asleep, thoughts and dreams full of Lucas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

"Nathan, before you say anything…" Haley began.

"Haley, I can't just stay and talk to you, I told you that if you left, we'd be over, and as much as I don't want that…"

"Nathan… I'm pregnant." Haley blurted out.

"You're…what? Why are you even telling me this… go have fun with your kid, and Chris, I mean after all it is his kid." Nathan said before beginning to close the door in Haley's face.

"Nathan, you're the only guy I've been with, and you should know me well enough to know that!" Haley said before Nathan got the chance to close the door completely.

"So this kid…it's mine?" Nathan asked, partially scared of the answer.

"Yes, and I'm scared." Haley said, falling into the comforting arms of her husband, and soon to be father of her child.

Nathan's cell phone rang, interrupting the couple's reuniting moment.

"What do you want Luke?" Nathan asked, rolling his eyes after having looked at the caller id.

"Nate, Dad's dead." Lucas sobbed out, through his cell phone.

"You're joking…right?" Nathan asked, a look of worry placed on his face, and a look of confusion on Haley's after seeing Nathan's.

"Nathan, come to the hospital…I'm in room 323." Lucas said, with a sharp breath intake, due to pain. He then shut his cell phone, hanging up with his brother.

Nathan arrived at room 323 along with Haley, after an extremely quiet ride to the hospital.

"Lucas?" Haley said, before rushing to his side. "What happened?" She asked, noticing that his face, and most of the skin that she could see, was covered with burns.

"Haley? What are you doing here? I thought you said…" Lucas began weakly.

"I know, it's a long story, but I want to hear yours first." Haley told him.

Nathan was unusually quiet watching his wife and brother reunite. He didn't care all that much about Lucas, he cared, but at least Luke was alive, he just wanted to see his father dead, to have it finally sink in.

"Luke, where's…" Nathan said, beginning to sob. 'Why am I crying? I hated him!' Nathan thought to himself.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've been here since I got here. And I think that our Moms are with him and the doctors now, discussing the funeral and …" Lucas said, tears spilling from his own eyes.

Nathan looked through his own blurry eyes, and saw Luke crying too. And for the first time, Nathan appreciated that him and Lucas shared the same father. Nathan rushed to Lucas' side, and hugged him, Luke not caring about the pain it caused him, the brothers needed each other right now.

"I hated him too… it still hurts." Luke whispered to his younger brother, still sobbing.

At this point, Haley exited the room, giving the brothers some time to themselves. She went to get some coffee and then went on to sit in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

Haley heard two voices whispering each other, and looked over to find them staring at her. Haley smiled at them.

"Excuse me, I hate to bother you, I mean we are in a hospital and I'm sure you're suffering, but are you Haley James?" The woman asked.

"Haley James-Scott actually, but yes that's me." Haley told them.

"Our daughter is a huge fan of yours. She was so excited to have tickets to your concert in Raleigh, but unfortunately, she had a relapse, and was too sick to go." The father told Haley, solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong with her? If you don't mind me asking." Haley said.

"No, it's alright, she has Leukemia." The mother told Haley.

"Is she going to be okay?" Haley asked.

"The doctor's don't think so." The mother told her, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Where is she right now?" She's resting, it's just so hard to be in there, seeing her like this. We are going to head back shortly, when she wakes up." The father told her.

"Well, I have my guitar in the car, when she wakes up, I can give her her own private concert. And I also have an unreleased single in the trunk, what's her name?" Haley said, being the generous person she was.

(A/N: The took Haley's car to the hospital, as Nathan was too stunned to drive.)

"We can't ask you to do that." The mother said.

"You didn't, I offered. It really isn't a problem, I'm going to be here a while anyway."

"Her name is Jessica, and thank you so, so much I wish there was some way to repay you." Jessica's father said.

"It's not a problem, really. I'll be right back." Haley told the couple, before going off to her car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

Deb and Karen were planning the funeral. Karen's heart wasn't really into it. All she wanted was for her baby to get better. Deb was in even worse condition, if that was possible. She wasn't really talking, just busy calculating prices.

"Deb, are you alright?" Karen asked, carefully.

"Yea, I mean, this is what we wanted right?" Deb said, more to herself than to Karen.

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked, confused.

"Karen, I killed him… I put the pill in his drink…its my fault." Deb said, crying for the first time since Dan had been announced dead.

"But what about…"

"The fire? Whitey was in on it too, Karen, I feel so guilty." Deb said.

Karen didn't know what to do, but she didn't have to do anything.

"Mom, how could you?" Nathan asked, before running down the hall, back to Luke's room.

"Sorry, I have to go." Deb said.

"Deb, I'm sorry, but I don't think Nathan is going to want to see you right now. What if I go and talk to him?" Karen offered, and not waiting for an answer, she headed back to her son's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

Out in California, which is three hours behind Tree Hill, Brooke was sleeping soundly, after her long flight, she was exhausted. And it was only 10:00 pm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…_

Karen, Nathan, and Lucas had a heart-to-heart about Dan. He had hurt them all in so many ways, but still found it hard to believe that he was dead, and Deb and Whitey of all people had killed him.

Haley waited with the couple in the waiting room with her guitar, and signed c.d., until the doctor told them that she was awake, but not in the best condition.

It was now around 3 in the morning, but Haley didn't care. She had set her mind on fulfilling this little girl's wish. After all she was only 10.

Haley decided to ask Jessica which song she wanted her to sing.

"Let me fall, it's my favorite." Jessica whispered, weakly. Still not believing that Haley James-Scott of all people was in her hospital room.

"It's October again Leaves are coming down One more year's come and gone And nothing's changed at all Wasn't I supposed to be someone Who can face the things that I've been running from... Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown Let me fall, even if I hit the ground And if I... Cry a little Die a little At least I know I lived, just a little... I've become much too good at being invincible I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be I refuse to let my life roll all over me... Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown Let me fall, even if I hit the ground And if I... Cry a little Die a little At least I know I lived, just a little... I wanna be somebody I, I wanna be somebody I wanna be somebody I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown Let me fall, even if I hit the ground And if I Cry a little Die a little At least I know I lived... It's October again Leaves are coming down One more year's come and gone And nothing's changed at all" Haley sang. 

(A/N: I know, Haley played this song with a keyboard, but think of this as the acoustic version.)

Jessica's parents had tears in their eyes, along with Haley who was crying at the look of pure joy on the little girls face.

"I wish I could do more to help." Haley told the family. "Actually I have an idea. Is it okay if I come back tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"Of course." The mother answered. "Now get some sleep young lady." The mother told her.

"Bye." Haley said to the couple, and hugged Jessica.

"Thank you." The young girl managed.

"I'll be by tomorrow. That's a promise." Haley said, and with one last hug, and a wave, she was off to room 323.

Haley walked into room 323 finding Karen and Nathan gathered around Lucas. Haley walked up wordlessly to Nathan, and slipped into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well we should let Luke get some sleep, heck, we should all get some sleep." Karen said, tucking her partially asleep son in.

"Thanks Karen, for you know…everything." Nathan said, hugging her.

"It will be okay, even if it doesn't seem like it now." Karen whispered to him. "And if you ever need anyone, I will always be there for you."

"Haley!" Karen exclaimed at seeing Haley for the first time.

"Hey Karen." Haley said. "I'm sorry for running off like that… but I didn't realize what I have missed until Luke and Brooke showed up in New York."

"Luke went to New York?" Karen asked, confused.

"Oh, you had left for New Zealand, well at least we thought. Where did you go anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I just went to visit Keith instead, I found out where he is staying." Karen said, obviously upset.

"Karen, what's the matter?" Haley asked, comfortingly.

"Well Keith and Jules ended up married." Karen said, beginning to cry.

"You love him…huh?" Haley asked.

"Yes, and it took Andy lying to me to realize that." Karen said. "Oh, shoot! Keith!" Karen said. "I have to call him!"

"You can do that tomorrow. Please, just get some sleep." Haley told her.

"What about your grandparents Nate?" Karen asked.

"I'll call them tomorrow as well, let's just get some sleep." Nathan said, he then went to lean over his sleeping brother before hugging him, and whispering "thanks." He stood. "See you tomorrow Karen, Luke."

Karen took Nathan in her arms again, "We will deal with your mother tomorrow as well."

Nathan just nodded, before taking Haley's hand and walking out of the room.

Karen collapsed into the chair next to her son's bed, exhausted, and fell asleep quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was up at 6:00 the next morning, she just rummaged through her already packed suitcase, grabbed an outfit, and her toiletries, before showering and getting ready for the day.

She made her way to the kitchen to fix something to eat, she then went to watch TV until the car arrived to take her to camp.

After watching some old Full House reruns, the Lincoln Town car arrived. The driver came to collect Brooke's belongings, and Brooke made her way to the car, carrying her new Coach bag.

After arriving at camp, she checked in, and made her way to her room. (It's set up like dorms, or well what I think dorms are like at least.) Once she got to room 323, she unlocked the door with her key, and found the room empty. She picked the bed by the window, and picked out her dresser.

She began putting her clothes away, and when she found a picture, she would place it decoratively around the mirror. About an hour later, Brooke was completely unpacked, and just admiring the pictures of the group back in Tree Hill. Her mirror was filled of pictures of Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, and even Haley in a few from just after the young couple had married. There was even a rare picture of Luke with Dan, just after Dan's heart attack.

The door creaked open, and a girl walked in the room. She had dark brown hair, and familiar blue eyes.

"Hey, you must be my roommate, I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke introduced herself.

"I'm Danielle Scott." Danielle then went to look at Brooke's pictures.

"Boyfriend?" Danielle asked, pointing to a picture of Brooke and Lucas together.

Brooke just nodded.

"He's cute." Danielle said. She then went to look at the rest of the pictures, stopping with her mouth wide open at the picture of Lucas and Dan.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, noticing the change in Danielle's facial expression.

"It's just that… that's my Dad!" Danielle said, pointing at Dan.

_A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Sorry it took a while to get to the whole point of the story, but I promise that it will get better. I didn't imagine that this chapter would be so long, but I just kept thinking of new storylines to throw in, so I did. Don't worry, they're will be even more to come!_

_The song that Haley sings, is 'Let Me Fall' and Bethany Joy Lenz sings it. Or at least the version I used._


	2. Shades of love

A/N: I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but in case you haven't figured it out…its somewhat AU, and mostly characters are out of character.

_"He's cute." Danielle said. She then went to look at the rest of the pictures, stopping with her mouth wide open at the picture of Lucas and Dan._

_"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, noticing the change in Danielle's facial expression._

_"It's just that… that's my Dad!" Danielle said, pointing at Dan._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Meanwhile…

"Keith…it's Karen." Karen said, once she heard Keith's deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Karen…what's wrong?" Keith asked, noticing the sound of worry, sorrow and dread in her voice.

"I don't know how you're going to feel when you hear this news, but Dan is dead." Karen let out.

"Whoa, what? How?" Keith asked, not sure himself about how he felt at hearing the news of his younger brother's death.

"Well that's the thing. Deb poisoned his drink…" Karen began.

"Deb!"

"That's not it… Whitey lit the dealership on fire, with Dan passed out in it. Luke found him, but it was too late. Now Luke is recovering…" Karen broke off, not liking to talk about her son's condition.

"Me and Jules will get the next flight to Tree Hill from Logan (they're in Boston hehe) and meet you at the hospital." Keith said in a rushed voice.

"Keith…" Karen began, "Thanks." She finished before hanging up the phone.

"Jules, Dan has died, and it's all very confusing, we need to get to Tree Hill though." Keith called out, rushing around the house trying to pack everything he thought that he might need.

"Keith, Keith!" Jules shouted after he ignored her the first time. "Calm down, and come here. Talk to me."

"Jules, I need to get to Karen."

"It's always about Karen isn't it! Did you not even notice that I wasn't here at all when she came to visit?"

"You weren't?" Keith said, this just dawning on him now, weeks after it happened. "Where were you?" Keith asked, upset.

"Now's not the time." Jules said, blushing slightly. "I need to go pack." She said before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned Keith behind.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Meanwhile…

"Haley, I'm not going to leave you, because I'm not my Dad." Nathan said, sobbing up just thinking about him. "But I cant just accept you back into my life. You have no idea how much pain and suffering I went through after you left."

"I know, and I hate myself for causing you the pain. I just, it seemed to be the right choice." Haley said, trying to explain herself.

"I thought you were choosing Chris over me, I didn't really think you went for the music." Nathan said honestly.

"I love you Nathan, I never stopped." Haley told him. "I just didn't get why you weren't more supportive of me. When you got accepted to high flyers, I totally backed you up."

"I lied to you, I didn't go because of you. They practically begged me to go, but I turned them down because I wanted this to work, for us to work. And I don't know, I guess I thought that you would do the same thing."

"Aww, Nathan, I really appreciate that, but I didn't ask for you to turn down high flyers."

"You know what Haley, my Dad just died, my brother is covered with burns, can we just not do this now?" Nathan said before getting up and walking out the door of Karen and Luke's house, because that is where the couple was staying for the time being.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"That's your Dad!" Brooke shouted, shocked that this stranger that was now related to her boyfriend.

Danielle just nodded. The two girls just stared at the picture of the man who had caused so much heartbreak in so many peoples lives.

A cell phone ringing interrupted them. Brooke checked, it wasn't her.

"It's you." Brooke told Danielle.

Danielle numbly fumbled with her purse until she located her ringing cell phone, checking the called id,

"Hey Mom." Danielle said, rolling her eyes.

'Yep, definitely a Scott, both Luke and Nate roll their eyes all the time.' Brooke thought to herself. 'Wait, did she just say MOM?'

Danielle dropped her phone and collapsed to the ground in tears. Brooke not knowing what to do, answered the phone that was on the ground, "umm hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Brooke… who's this?"

"Jules."

"Wait! Jules, Jules Scott? How are you a Scott? I thought that you ran off from Keith in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked shocked. "You're Danielle's Mom? But I thought Dan was her Dad" Brooke said, rambling.

"Brooke Davis?" Jules asked, racking her memory for the name Brooke. "Lucas' girlfriend?"

"Yeah. So care to explain to me why Danielle's on the floor in tears."

"Well actually then, you both might want to get down here as soon as possible."

Brooke both tried comforting the sobbing girl, and concentrating on what Jules was saying at the same time. "What happened?" Brooke cried, getting annoyed.

"Well Dan's dead." Jules began, Brooke noticed that Jules was crying for the first time.

"Oh…wow." Brooke said, not knowing what else to say.

"And, Lucas is in the hospital."

"WHY? What happened?" Brooke asked, tears pooling in her own eyes.

"He tried to rescue Dan. Just please get to Tree Hill soon. I have to tell Keith about my daughter." Jules said before hanging up.

Brooke went over to her new friend, trying to comfort her as much as she could. She had a lot of experience with it, because of Peyton and her mom's death. But this was a little different.

"I never got to meet him." Danielle let out, through sobs. "I was going to meet him was I was 18, and could make my own decisions."

"Aww, honey, it'll be ok." Brooke said, hugging the girl. "We have to get to Tree Hill though, how bout we both do a lot of explaining along the way?" Brooke suggested.

"I'll try." Danielle said, bravely.

"That a girl." Brooke comforted. She didn't know why she was so comfortable around this girl, but she figured it had to do with her being a Scott. "How about you call the airline, book 2 tickets to Tree Hill, North Carolina, and use" Brooke paused, grabbing her matching Coach wallet out of her purse, and grabbing one of her father's many credit cards, "this card." Brooke finished, handing Danielle the card. "While I go repack." She explained.

After 15 minutes, all was said and done, and the girls were ready to go. They both left the camp campus, with a brave face, knowing it was going to be a tough next couple of days.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Wow, it has been almost 6 months since I've updated this story, and I apologize greatly! I have been extraordinarily busy with school…junior year is wicked hard! Anyway… I kind of forget some of the storyline…but I'll wing it… I just hope everyone is still interested in the story... especially now that we know how it really happened…. Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Brooke and Danielle enter the terminal, both with dismal looks upon their faces, Brooke thinking only about Lucas, and his recovery, Danielle thinking about her father that she never knew.

They quickly sat down in their first class seats Danielle had booked them, and settled in, waiting for the plane to take off in silence.

Once the plane was in the air, Danielle broke the silence, "Brooke, what can you tell me about my father?"

Brooke thought for a minute before answering with, "Honestly?" Danielle nodded. "He was a horrid man." Brooke continued. "Lucas, my boyfriend, is his son…"

"I'm related to that hottie?" Danielle interrupted.

Brooke laughed and said, "Yea, him and another one, who's married… but that's not the point."

"My brother is married? How old is he?"

"17, our age…that is how old you are right?"

"Yea…"

"How did he possibly do that? When's your birthday?"

"August 24th, I was a few weeks early."

"Jeez, 3 kids, with 3 different mothers in one year! Actually within 6 months! The man gets around!"

"Umm… confused over here." Danielle said, pointing to herself.

"Lucas, my boyfriend, his mom got pregnant with him around your dad and his moms senior prom. He was born March 11th, 1988. Nathan, the married one, his mother got pregnant around the beginning of their freshman year, he was born July 19th, 1988. You must have been conceived…winter break of their freshman year."

"Umm…wow, some family I have."

"Oh, it gets _much_ worse." Brooke said.

Meanwhile….

(A/N: I'm ignoring time zones and differences…okay? lol)

"Nathan?" Haley called, hoping her husband was around somewhere. When she didn't hear anything, she quickly looked out the bow window in Nathan's room, and found him in the paved driveway shooting hoops. She went to talk to him.

"Nathan…are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Nathan said, not looking his wife in the eyes.

"Well, you can always talk to me, always and forever." Haley said, knowing he was lying, and remembering their vows, on their wedding day, with only her parents present as guests.

Clearly Nathan was thinking about that precious morning as well, as he came over to hug Haley. Haley welcomed him into her embrace, and knew shortly that he was crying.

"How could she do this? To me…to him…to everyone." Nathan mumbled.

Haley had no idea as to what he was mumbling about, but didn't feel the need to ask, as she finally was comforting her husband, as he had done to her so many times, only a few, short months ago.

"I'm sorry Nathan." Haley said, truly meaning it, but for numerous reasons.

After a few silent minutes of the young couple embracing, Nathan said, "We should get to the hospital," pulling away, and wiping his face with his worn out Celtics sweatshirt.

"Yea…oh! I have an appointment anyway…in 20 minutes!" Haley screamed after checking her watch.

The couple quickly jumped into the luxurious black Range Rover, that belonged to the young Scott, and drove in silence to the hospital. Haley had left her guitar in Jessica's room, as a token of her believing that Haley James Scott would in fact be coming back into her room.

"Nathan… I met this family who's 10 year old daughter is fighting leukemia, and shes a huge fan of mine… and the Wreckers tour is coming tonight to Tree Hill, do you think the hospital would let us put on a private concert for the patients?" Haley babbled as usual.

"Is Chris going to be there?" Nathan asked, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"No, Chris left the tour right after I did, hes off on his own." Haley asked, trying to seem as though it didn't matter to her, which it didn't.

"I can talk to the hospital while your in your appointment." Nathan told her.

"Well actually, I want you to be there… I'm having an ultrasound of the baby, don't you want to see our creation?"

The couple locked eyes, and Nathan merely nodded.

Meanwhile…

Keith and Jules were on their flight to Tree Hill, Jules thinking about the father of her only child, and a way to break the news to Keith.

"Umm Keith, theres something I need to tell you?" Jules nervously began.

"If it's about Andy, its ok, because I was with Karen while you were gone." Keith said, averting Jules eyes.

"What?" Jules screeched. "I was going to tell you that I had a daughter with your brother… but it doesn't really matter anymore because were done." Jules said, looking for an escape route, but alas realizing they were on a plane, decided to stay put.

Sorry but that's' all for now… I PROMISE to update at least once more before I go back to school on the 3rd!


	4. All Messed Up

Wow, so I'm incredibly sorry. It has been a year since I've updated this story.

And even though we clearly know what has happened since then. I'll continue with my own storylines.

"Do you want to know the sex of your child?" The Doctor asked, holding the ultrasound probe over Haley's growing stomach.

The young couple looked at each other, and after a second, Nathan nodded.

"Okay, well you've been pregnant with your son for about four months now."

"SON?!" Nathan exclaimed. "Haley, we're having a son!"

"Yes, sweetie, we are." Haley said, crying with joy of actually being able to share this with him, and seeing him happy again.

Meanwhile...

"Luke!! How are you?" Brooke asked rushing over to Lucas' bedside.

"Pretty girl, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked weakly.

"Funny story actually, well not really considering the circumstances...but it actually is really weird and coincidental..."

"Pretty girl... point." Luke interrupted Brooke's ramblings.

"Oh! Right. Well, let's just say...Dan knew Jules _way _before Keith did."

"I know; he paid Jules to make Keith fall in love with her, and then break his heart. Wait, how do you know this?"

"Wait, Dan paid Jules? That's awful!! But they're married now..."

"Yea, my Mom is really upset... I think she's in love with him. But how do you know about Dan and Jules?"

"Well, let's just say, Nathan isn't your only sibling."

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You have a sister Broody, and Jules is her mother."

(A/N: I just realized that I've been calling her Jules rather than Emily, even though that's her real name, but for the sake of the story... Jules is her real name lol)

Meanwhile...

Keith and Jules plane had just landed, and they have yet to speak a word to each other. Keith couldn't believe the fact that Jules had had a child with his brother seventeen years before him and Jules had even met. Jules couldn't believe the fact that Keith had cheated on her with Karen, even though she had done the same with Andy.

"Jules, you know, you have some nerve to be this angry at me. You not only cheated on me, but have a daughter that you neglected to tell me about. You know, our entire relationship has been filled with lie after lie, yet you are the one who is mad at me?"

"Keith, I can't talk about this right now. Dan's dead."

"Yea, why are you this upset about it?"

"I still loved him Keith."

Meanwhile…..

"Hey wait a minute. Danielle, if you were born after Nathan, wouldn't that have meant that Dan cheated on Deb with your mom?" Brooke asked, as she, Danielle, and Lucas were all catching up in Lucas' hospital room.

"What do you mean, 'born after Nathan'?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Nathan." Brooke said, looking up at the door. "Hi."

"What did you mean Brooke?"

"Umm, well…"

"Dan's even more of an ass than we thought." Luke finished for her.

"Luke, he just _died_, and you go and call him an ass?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Dude, see this girl right here? She's our _sister_, our _younger_ sister. Meaning Dan cheated on your mom."

"What? Man, just when I think things can't get any worse."

Just then, Luke started clutching his heart, gasping for air, just as his pulse line went flat.

Meanwhile……

"Ms. Scott?" A nurse asked, seeing the two women discussing funeral plans in the cafeteria.

Both women looked up, then at each other, then back at the nurse again.

"Um, Lucas' mother?" The nurse tried again.

"That would be me." Karen said, standing. "What's the problem?"

"You're son's heart condition, why weren't we notified of that?"

"What heart condition?"

"HCM, the one that Dan had."

"I never knew. Why what happened?" Karen asked, her fear growing.

"Well, Lucas is unconscious. He had a heart attack."

Meanwhile….

Haley convinced the hospital to allow The Wreckers, and her put on a small performance for all the sick children in the hospital, with Jessica as their special guest star performer.

"Okay, great, we'll be ready to play at 7 sharp. Thank you very much." Haley said, finalizing the arrangements for the concerts with the hospital manager.

"Now where's Nathan?" Haley asked of herself after saying good bye to the manager.

"So you play ball? That's awesome, are you any good?" Nathan asked Danielle, walking down the hallway, away from Haley.

"I guess you could say that."

"Wow, a chick who can ball, who knew?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, a lot."

"Yea, well I feel like I know you pretty well, you know?"

"Yea. I do, I feel that way too."

Nathan then pulled Danielle into a hug, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling away.

"Nathan, what the hell is going on here?" Haley asked, seeing the embrace of Nathan with this mystery girl.

"Haley, I swear, this isn't what it looks like." Nathan said, turning towards Haley.

"And you called me a cheater? I can't believe you Nathan." Haley said, before running away.

"I need to go after her. Jeez this whole Scott family drama is just too much." Nathan said, patting Danielle on the back.

"Haley, just let me explain."

"Nathan, no, who is that? Some poor, depressed slut who's family member is suffering in the hospital that you decided to take advantage of?"

"Haley, listen to yourself will you? I would _never_ do that to you, I love you too much." Nathan began. "She, well actually, she's my half-sister."

"What, Nathan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, the Scott family just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Nathan said, before beginning the story of the new-found Scott girl.

Okay, that's it for now. I'm going to try my hardest to begin regular updates, but I'm going to fast-forward a little, just to get senior year started and everything.


	5. Just Don't Tell Me That

**Here's chapter 5, sorry it's so short.**

"Broody, you can't keep doing this to me. I love you, just please wake up." Brook said, holding Lucas' hand and crying over his still body.

"How's he doing?" Haley asked, walking into the bland hospital room, handing a coffee to Brooke, who gratefully accepted.

"Tutor girl?! What are you doing here!?"

"I came home, I love Nathan, when you and Luke came up to New York, Luke told me how much Nathan was suffering. And…I'm pregnant."

"What? Tutor Mom! That's awesome!! How did Mr. Hot Shot take you coming home?"

"Oh. He was less than thrilled, even told me that he didn't believe that the child was his, and that it was Chris'."

"Ouch."

"Yea… but how's Lucas?"

"No change. Haley, how could he have hidden his heart condition from me?"

"What heart condition?"

"Luke has the same heart condition that Dan had. CHM or MHC… or something."

"HCM? That's what Nathan had to get tested for… but Nathan didn't even know that Luke had it, because he wouldn't have let him play basketball with him at the Rivercourt until after he took the test. So I don't think anyone knew."

"Someone had to know. Luke was on some medication that he just ran out of, which was part of the cause of the heart attack. Now I don't know much about all this med stuff, except that a lot of doctors are extremely cute, but I do know that meds like that, are really expensive, and way above Luke's paycheck… oh my god!"

"What?"

"Dan! Luke moved in with Dan, right after he took the test. Dan was paying for his prescription, blackmailing him to move in with him."

"Luke moved in with _Dan_?"

"Yup, tutor rock star, you sure do miss a lot going on tour."

Meanwhile…

"Mom, can we talk to you for a minute?" Nathan asked, holding onto Danielle's hand, interrupting Deb and Karen's discussion.

"Sure. Karen, you don't mind right?" Deb asked, looking at this girl who she had never seen before, but the eyes were extremely familiar to her.

"Not at all, I think I'll go check on Luke" Karen said, excusing herself.

Nathan and Danielle both sat at the table Karen had just departed from before Nathan began, "Okay Mom, this is going to be hard for you to hear…"

"Who are you?" Deb interrupted Nathan, staring at this girl.

"Mom,"

"Nathan, I didn't ask you."

"Mrs. Scott, Dan was my father."

"What? So you must be older than Lucas right?" Deb asked, hoping, and in shock over the fact that her husband had lied to her all these years.

"No, Mom, that's what sucks, she's younger than me."

"What? How is that possible? Who's your mother?"

"My Mom became pregnant over winter break of her freshman year at college. At least that's what Brooke and I concluded on the plane. And my mom is Jules."

"Jules? The same Jules that Keith married?"

"Wait, who's Keith?"

"I'm Keith." Keith said walking into the room.

"Whoa, so you're like my step-dad?"

"Whoa, and he's your Uncle. This is getting too weird."

"You're Danielle?" Keith asked, in shock.

"You knew about her?" Deb asked Keith, wide-eyed.

"I'm out of here." Nathan said, getting overwhelmed by the new developments in his already messed up family.

"I'm coming with, I don't want to be around when your mom sees me mom, cat fight." Danielle whispered to her brother, before they both bolted out of the room.

Meanwhile

"Hey Brooke, why hasn't Peyton been by?" Haley asked, as the two girls bonded again over the unconscious body of a guy they both deeply cared about.

"Oh, no!! Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'll be right back." Brooke bounced out of the room, and over to the nearest payphone to contact her best friend.

"Luke, please wake up, I can't lose you. There's something I actually have to tell you Luke. Well two things. Luke, I'm scared." Haley said, and began crying over Luke's body.

Suddenly, Lucas' hand began moving in Haley's own. She bolted upright, and saw that he had opened his eyes. "Luke! You're awake!"

"Yea, I couldn't let my niece or nephew, have their mom be scared over me." Luke replied, extremely weakly.

"So, you heard that?"

"Yea, Haley that's awesome!"

"Yea, I guess. But there's still something that I have to break to Nathan."

"What's going on Hales?" Luke asked, seeing Haley's face break into one of confusion, and fear.

"I didn't, it's not, I don't know." Haley started, but began bawling, unable to spit out what was playing over and over in her head.

"What is it Hales?" Luke asked, attempting to console his best friend, but unable to due to the amount of wires restricting him.

"It's Chris…"

**Hehe I'm evil. I don't know where I come up with these things, but I kind of forgot the original plot, so I just made up a new one while typing this chapter. I hope you don't hate me too much when you figure it out!**


	6. Everybody's Changing

**So it's been almost a year since I updated, and I'm incredibly sorry about that. Thank you all for sticking around and I hope this chapter can help make it up to you.**

"What about Chris?" Lucas asked his best friend, knowing that whatever she was hiding was serious by the terrified look growing on her face.

"I…he…oh Luke!" Haley managed to sob out before bursting into tears.

"Come here Hales, you need to tell me what's going on." He said as Haley curled up in his hospital bed with him.

"Luke…he…attacked me."

"What do you mean by_attacked_?"

"Part of the reason I left was because…the last I saw of him, he…"

"Hales?" Luke asked, resting a reassuring arm over his friend's body.

"He raped me." Haley whispered. "He held a knife to my throat, raped me, and almost killed my baby." Haley said, lifting up her shirt to show Lucas her bruise-covered stomach.

"What?!" Luke said, ready to jump out of his hospital bed and ready to kill the bastard. "What did Nathan have to say abut this?"

"Umm…well…he doesn't know yet."

"Hales, you have to tell him." Lucas said, growing weaker after raising his blood pressure when hearing the news.

"I know. I'm just afraid. We've just started getting along again."

"Haley, this is in no way your fault. But you do need to tell your husband."

"Okay." Haley said, giving in.

"Where is the son of a bitch now?"

"I really don't know. I just ran straight back to Nathan, where I knew I needed to be." Haley told Lucas with a small smile attempting to break through her tears.

"I know, and he must be so much happier with you home. You should've seen him…he was…"

"Miserable? Cause I know I was without him."

"Just…tell him hales, he will understand. He may jump on the next plane to New York looking forward to killing the asshole, but he'll understand." Lucas said, giving into the drowsiness taking over his body, and finally falling asleep.

Haley got off of Lucas' bed, and exited the room, carefully closing the door behind her as to not wake up her best friend.

"Tutor girl, what's wrong? Is Lucas okay?" Brooke asked, hurrying over to Haley, noticing her puffy eyes, and tear-stained cheeks.

"What? Lucas is fine, actually he just woke up."

"Then…why are you so sad? And oh my god! He's awake?!"

"Um…it's a long story…but yea, but he just fell back asleep, but he's conscious."

"That's great! And, Haley, you know if you ever need to talk…I'm here." Brooke told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Brooke. Um…have you seen Nathan? There's something I need to tell him…"

Meanwhile…

"Wait, so your wife, is _the _Haley James Scott?"

"Yup."

"And Lucas, went after Peyton, while she was dating you, but then you guys broke up, but then Brooke went after Lucas, and _they_ went out. But Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton anyway?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow, Tree Hill sure is weird." Danielle said laughing, trying to catch up on all the dirty details of her family's history.

"Um… Nathan, can I talk to you?" Haley asked, walking into the pair of new-found siblings laughing.

"Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?" Danielle asked, in shock that her new favorite singer was in fact standing right in front of her.

"Sure." Haley said, laughing. "But you do know we are related now…right?"

"This is too much!" Danielle asked, gratefully taking the signature from her half brothers wife. "I'll see you guys later." Danielle finished, walking away with a wave.

"What is it Haley?" Nathan asked, seeing the look on his wife's face.

"I don't exactly know how to tell you this… so I'm just going to spit it out. Chris held a knife to my throat, raped me, and tried to kill my baby." She said extremely quickly, embracing herself with Nathan's body, and beginning to cry again.

"Oh, Haley." Nathan said, trying to comfort his wife, while staying calm and not going to kill the bastard.

"I'm so sorry Nathan."

"Haley, don't you ever once think this is your fault. I love you, and I'm sorry that you ever had to go through something like that." Nathan said, pulling away to look into Haley's sad eyes, and bending down to give her a reassuring kiss.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe Dan cheated on Deb…with Jules. It's all just too surreal." Karen said to Keith over a cup of coffee.

"I think I'm going to divorce Jules." Keith confessed.

"I love you." Karen admitted.

Meanwhile…

"Mom, I know Dad was an ass to you… but you had no right to do what you did." Nathan said, finding his mother sitting in an empty hallway.

"I know, son, and I will never forgive myself."

"I don't know if I will ever forgive you either. Which is why I turned you in… I'm sorry it came to this Mom. I really am." Nathan said, walking away. Leaving the cops to arrest his mother.


End file.
